japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Horie
Yui Horie (堀江 由衣; born September 20, 1976 in Katsushika, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ayu Tsukimiya in Kanon, Multi in To Heart, Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina, Tōru Honda in Fruits Basket and Tsubasa Hanekawa in Bakemonogatari. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *AKB0048 (2012) - 6th Yuki Kashiwagi *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - 6th Yuki Kashiwagi *Absolute Duo (2015) - Sakuya Tsukumo *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Elfreda "Effie" Mirjasdottír *Bakemonogatari (2009) - Tsubasa Hanekawa *Black Bullet (2014) - Kisara Tendō *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Girl A (ep18) *D.Gray-man (2007) - Mei-Ling *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Sakura Ibaragi *Fruits Basket (2001) - Tōru Honda *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Miss Monochrome *Ikkitōsen: Great Guardians (2008) - Chūbō Sonken *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Chūbō Sonken *K (2012) - Anna Kushina *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Anna Kushina *KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! (2016) - Wiz *Love Hina (2000-2001) - Naru Narusegawa *Nekomonogatari (Black) (2012) - Tsubasa Hanekawa *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Tsubasa Hanekawa *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Tsurara Oikawa, Setsura (ep8) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Tsurara Oikawa, Setsura *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Chie Satonaka, Loveleen (ep13) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Chie Satonaka 'Anime Shorts' *Ikkitōsen: Battle Tour Club: Sexy Cosplay♥Dangerous Jobs♥ (2008-2009) - Chūbō Sonken *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor: A Dream's Six Views (2010) - Chūbō Sonken 'Anime Specials' *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Naru Narusegawa *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Naru Narusegawa 'Movies' *Animal Forest: The Movie (2006) - Ai *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Anna Kushina 'OVA' *Love Hina: Again (2002) - Naru Narusegawa *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012-2013) - Setsura, Tsurara Oikawa (ep1) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Chie Satonaka Video Games 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Aytel, Female Voice L *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Rin Sagami *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Hitomi *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Hitomi *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Kōko Kaga *Eternal Arcadia (2000) - Fina *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Janice *Hyperdimension Action Neptunia U (2014) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Idol Neptunia PP (2013) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2011) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2013) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V CENTURY (2014) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia V (2012) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Ikkitōsen: Xross Impact (2010) - Chūbō Sonken *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2015) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2015) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Persona 4 (2008) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Chie Satonaka *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Chie Satonaka *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Chie Satonaka *Radiata Stories (2005) - Natsume Nagi *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Anna Kushina *Shining Blade (2012) - Tōka *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Alisa Reinford *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Alisa Reinford *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Alisa Reinford *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Alisa Reinford Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors